This application claims the priority of Taiwan patent application number 097221578 filed on Dec. 2, 2008.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing reels and more particularly a spinning reel that allows adjustment of the angle and direction of the skirted spool, enhancing the pull force when taking up the fishing line and reducing the resistance when throwing the fishing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 shows a spinning reel according to the prior art. According to this design, the spinning reel comprises a base A, a reel foot A1 extended from one side of the base A for mounting on a fishing pole, a rotary bracket B pivotally disposed at the other side of the base A and supporting a skirted spool B1 in parallel to the fishing pole to which the reel foot A1 is affixed. When going to throw the fishing line, open the guide ring B2 to pull the fishing line D out of the skirted spool B1. At this time, the fishing line D does to carry the skirted spool B1 to rotate so that less resistance will be produced when throwing the fishing line D and the fishing line D can be throw out to a long distance. When taking up the fishing line, operate the handle C at the base A to rotate the rotary bracket B, causing the fishing line D to be wound on the skirted spool B1 by means of the guide of a roller B21, which guides the fishing line toward the skirted spool B1 through about 90-degrees. According to this arrangement, less pull force is produced when the fishing line D is wound on the skirted spool B1. When throwing out the fishing line D, the fishing line is not kept in straight, i.e., not kept perpendicular to the skirted spool B1, therefore the fishing line D tends to be tangled when it is being let off, affecting fishing line throwing distance.
FIG. 14 illustrates a trolling reel according to the prior art. According to this design, the trolling reel comprises a base A, a reel foot A1 provided at one side of the base A for fastening to a fishing pole, a spool B1 rotatably mounted inside the base A in a transverse direction perpendicular to the fishing pole to which the reel foot A1 is affixed. When the user manipulate the fishing pole to throw the fishing line D, the fishing line D is guided out of the spool B1 by a guide ring B41 at a slide B3 that is movable along a transverse guide rod B3 on the base A. At this time, the fishing line D pulls the spool B1 to rotate. According to this design, much resistance is produced when the user throws the fishing line D. Thus, the fishing line D cannot be rapidly pulled out of the spool B1 and thrown out to a long distance. Further, if the user stops the reel tool early, the fishing line D will be forced to jump back. If the user stops the reel too late, the spool B1 will be reversed to roll up the fishing line D due to the effect of a centrifugal force, causing tangling of the fishing line D. When wishing to take up the fishing line D, operate the handle C at the base A to rotate the spool B1, causing the fishing line D to be wound on the spool B1 subject to the guide of the guide ring B41 at the slide B3 that is moving along the transverse guide rod B3.
Therefore, there is a demand for a fishing reel that eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art designs.